videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Music
Here is the list of music in Super Smash Bros. 5. Music Bold=Unlockable Super Smash Bros. * Menu * Battlefield * Final Destination * Results Display Screen * Special Stage (Super Smash Bros.) * Meta Crystal * Credits (Super Smash Bros.) * Credits (Super Smash Bros.) Ver. 2 * How to Play * Menu (Melee) * Menu (Melee) ~ SSBB Ver. * Menu 2 (Melee) * Menu 2 (Brawl) * Menu 2 (New Remix) * Battlefield (Melee) * Final Destination (Melee) * Metal Battle * Multi Man Melee 1 * Multi Man Melee 2 * Giga Bowser * Boss Battle (Melee) * Trophies (Melee) * Targets! * Main Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Menu (Brawl) * Battlefield (Brawl) * Final Destination (Brawl) * Target Smash!! * Home Run Contest * Cruel Brawl * Boss Battle 1 * Boss Battle 2 * Trophy Gallery (Brawl) * Menu (Smash 4) * Battlefield (Smash 4) * Final Destination (Smash 4) * Final Destination Ver. 2 * Multi-Man Smash * Master Hand * Master Hand Ver. 2 * Master Core * Master Core Ver. 2 Super Mario *''Mario Bros.'' *''Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Castle Theme (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Princess Peach's Castle'' *''Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 2)'' *''Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World / SMB 3)'' *''Super Mario Bros. Medley'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Medley'' *''Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Fortress Boss (Super Mario Bros. 3)'' *''Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)'' *''Birabuto Kingdom'' *''Underground Theme (Super Mario Land)'' *''Athletic Theme (Super Mario Land 2)'' *''Star Maze'' *''Ground Theme (Super Mario World)'' *''Yoshi's Island (Melee)'' *''Title / Ending (Super Mario World)'' *''Super Mario World Medley'' *''Main Theme (Super Mario 64)'' *''Main Theme (Super Mario 64) (Remix)'' *''Dire, Dire Docks'' *''Slide'' *''Rainbow Cruise'' *''Stage Boss (Super Mario 64)'' *''Ultimate Koopa'' *''Delfino Plaza'' *''Ricco Harbor'' *''Vs. Boss (Super Mario Sunshine)'' *''Super Mario Galaxy Main Theme'' *''Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme'' *''Egg Planet'' *''Egg Planet (Remix)'' *''Gusty Garden Galaxy'' *''Space Junk Galaxy'' *''Bowser's Galaxy Reactor'' *''Final Battle with Bowser'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2 Main Theme'' *''Sky Station'' *''Sweet Mystery Galaxy'' *''Bowser's Galaxy Generator'' *''Fated Battle'' *''Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)'' *''Athletic / Ground Theme (NSMB2)'' *''Castle (New Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Credits (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)'' *''Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme'' *''Final Bowser Battle'' *''Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U)'' *''Super Bell Hill'' *''Bowser's Highway Showdown'' *''Bowser's Big Bullet Brigade'' *''The Bullet Bill Express'' *''Hisstocrat'' *''The Great Tower Showdown 2'' *''Captain Toad Goes Forth!'' *''Captain Toad's Fiery FInale'' *''Champion Road'' *''Title (Super Mario Maker)'' *''Jump Up, Super Star!'' *''Jump Up, Super Star! (JP)'' *''Break Free (Lead the Way)'' *''Break Free (Lead the Way) (JP)'' *''Fossil Falls (Cascade Kingdom)'' *''Mario Circuit (Brawl)'' *''Luigi Raceway'' *''Rainbow Road Medley'' *''Bowser's Castle Medley'' *''Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)'' *''Baby Park'' *''N64 Rainbow Road'' *''N64 Choco Mountain'' *''N64 Banshee Boardwalk'' *''N64 Yoshi Valley'' *''Animal Crossing Medley'' *''Credits (Mario Kart 64)'' *''Waluigi Pinball'' *''DS Airship Fortress'' *''Boss Battle (Mario Kart DS)'' *''Mushroom Gorge'' *''Boss (Mario Kart Wii)'' *''Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7)'' *''Electrodrome'' *''Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8)'' *''Cloudtop Cruise'' *''Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8)'' *''Pac-Man Cup'' *''Here We Go!'' *''Destruction Dance'' *''Rival Match Medley'' *''Wario's Battle Canyon'' *''Minigame Medley (Mario Party 4)'' *''Star Battle Begins'' *''Koopa's Tycoon Town'' *''Boss Battle (Mario Party DS)'' *''Title Screen (Mario Party Star Rush)'' *''Minigame Theme (Mario Party 9)'' *''Super-Duper Mario Bros.'' *''Tough Enemy'' *''Mushroom Park'' *''Super Mario Party Main Theme'' *''Luigi's Mansion Theme'' *''Luigi's Mansion Series Medley'' *''On The Hunt - Gloomy Manor Ver.'' *''The Phantom of the Bwahpera'' *''Try, Try Again'' *''Gritzy Desert'' *''They're Pretty Tough! Should we be Careful!?'' *''Size Up Your Enemy'' *''The Grand Finale'' *''The Ultimate Show'' *''Paper Mario Medley'' *''Port Prisma'' *''Battle Theme Medley'' *''Beware the Forest's Mushrooms'' *''Mario Tennis / Mario Golf'' *''Boss (Mario Tennis Aces)'' *''Character Select (Mario Super Sluggers)'' *''Character Select (Mario Hoops 3-on-3)'' *''Menu (Mario Sports Mix)'' *''Mario Stadium'' *''Mario Paint Medley'' *''Dr. Mario'' *''Chill'' *''Chill Ver. 2'' Donkey Kong *''Donkey Kong'' *''Opening (Donkey Kong)'' *''25m Theme'' *''Kongo Jungle'' *''Jungle Level'' *''Jungle Level Jazz Style'' *''Jungle Level Tribal Style'' *''Jungle Level Ver. 2'' *''Minecart Madness'' *''Bad Boss Boogie'' *''Aquatic Ambiance'' *''Fear Factory'' *''King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2'' *''Gangplank Galleon'' *''The Map Page / Bonus Level'' *''Stickerbush Symphony'' *''Boss Bossanova'' *''DK Rap'' *''Rumble Falls'' *''Battle for Storm Hill'' *''DK Jungle Theme 1 (Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast)'' *''Credits (Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast)'' *''Gear Getaway'' *''Mole Patrol'' *''Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocals)'' *''Mangrove Cove'' *''Swinger Flinger'' *''Mountain Mania'' *''Boss Challenge II'' *''Title Theme (Diddy Kong Racing)'' *''Taj's Challenge'' *''WIzpig Race'' The Legend of Zelda *''Main Theme / Underworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Main Theme Ver. 2 (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)'' *''Title (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''Overworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda)'' *''The Legend of Zelda Medley'' *''Hyrule Castle Stage'' *''Hyrule Castle (Breath of the Wild)'' *''Temple Theme'' *''Great Temple / Temple'' *''Tal Tal Heights'' *''Overworld Theme (A Link to the Past)'' *''Dark World / Dark World Dungeon'' *''The Dark World'' *''Hidden Mountain & Forest'' *''Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle'' *''Ocarina of Time Medley'' *''Gerudo Valley'' *''Song of Storms'' *''Lon Lon Ranch'' *''Boss Battle (Ocarina of Time)'' *''Termina Field'' *''The Great Sea / Menu Select'' *''Dragon Roost Island'' *''Village of the Blue Maiden'' *''Main Theme (Twilight Princess)'' *''The Hidden Village'' *''Midna's Lament'' *''Full Steam Ahead (Spirit Tracks)'' *''Ballad of the Goddess / Ghiraham's Theme'' *''Ballad of the Goddess'' *''Demise Battle (Phase 1)'' *''Lorule Main Theme'' *''Yuga Battle'' *''Main Theme (Hyrule Warriors)'' *''Hyrule Field 1'' *''Twilight Field'' *''Skyloft'' *''Eclipse of the Moon'' *''Eclipse of the Moon (Guitar Version)'' *''Eclipse of the World'' *''Eclipse of the World (Guitar Version)'' *''Calamity Ganon'' *''Dark Beast Ganon'' Metroid *''Title (Metroid)'' *''Main Theme (Metroid)'' *''Brinstar'' *''Upper Brinstar'' *''Brinstar Depths'' *''Norfair'' *''Escape'' *''Ending (Metroid)'' *''Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior'' *''Vs. Ridley'' *''Vs. Kraid, Crocomire and Phantoon'' *''Sector 1'' *''Vs. Parasite Queen'' *''Vs. Meta Ridley'' *''Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)'' *''Psycho Bits'' *''Lockdown Battle Theme'' *''The Burning Lava Fish'' *''Nemesis Ridley'' Yoshi *''Yoshi's Island'' *''Obstacle Course (Spring/Summer)'' *''Obstacle Course (Fall/Winter)'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''Yoshi's Story Ver. 2'' *''On the Beach'' *''Yo-yo-Yoshi'' *''Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island)'' *''Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island) (Smash Ultimate Remix)'' *''Bandit Valley'' *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' *''Yoshi's Woolly World (Remix)'' *''Flower Field'' *''Wildlands'' *''Fortress Boss'' *''Action Type A'' *''Action Type B'' *''Yoshi World (Tetris Attack)'' *''Title Theme (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island)'' *''Big Boss (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island)'' *''Boss (Yoshi's Story)'' *''Ending (Yoshi's Story)'' *''Title Theme (Yoshi)'' *''Mushroom BGM'' *''Flower BGM'' *''Star BGM'' Kirby *''Green Greens (Melee)'' *''Green Greens Ver. 2'' *''King Dedede's Theme'' *''King Dedede's Theme Ver. 2'' *''Ice Cream Island'' *''Butter Building'' *''Butter Building Ver. 2'' *''Dream Land'' *''The Fountain of Dreams'' *''Gourmet Race'' *''The Great Cave Offensive'' *''Meta Knight's Revenge'' *''Vs. Mar''x *''Planet Popstar'' *''Factory Inspection'' *''Boss (Kirby 64)'' *''Miracle Matter'' *''02 Battle'' *''Forest Stage'' *''Celestial Valley'' *''Frozen Hillside'' *''City Trial'' *''City Trial (Remix)'' *''The Legendary Air Ride Machine'' *''Forest / Nature Area'' *''Boss Theme Medley'' *''Squeak Squad Theme'' *''Galacta Knight's Theme'' *''The Adventure Begins'' *''C-R-O-W-N-E-D'' *''Floral Fields'' *''The World to Win'' *''Attack! (Boss Battle)'' *''Masked Dedede'' *''Patched Plains'' *''Haltmann Works Elite Management'' *''P-R-O-G-R-A-M'' *''The Noble Haltmann'' *''The Noble Haltmann (Vocal Mix)'' *''Final Boss Medley'' *''Main Theme (Kirby Star Allies)'' *''Green Gardens'' *''Vs. Francisca / Flamberge'' *''Vs. Zan Partizanne'' *''Hyness'' Star Fox *''Main Theme (Star Fox)'' *''Corneria (Brawl)'' *''Space Armada'' *''Corneria'' *''Titania'' *''Main Theme (Star Fox 64)'' *''Boss Battle B'' *''Venom'' *''Theme from Area 6 / Missile Slipstream'' *''Area 6'' *''Area 6 Ver. 2'' *''Star Wolf's Theme'' *''Star Wolf Theme / Sector Z'' *''Star Wolf (Star Fox Assault)'' *''Space Battleground'' *''Break: Through the Ice'' *''Corneria (Star Fox Zero)'' *''Andross'' *''Great Leader, Fox McCloud'' Pokemon *''Pokemon Stadium'' *''Pokemon Main Theme (Pokemon Red / Pokemon Blue)'' *''Road to Viridian City (From Pallet Town/Pewter City)'' *''Pokemon Center (Pokemon Red / Pokemon Blue)'' *''Pokemon Gym / Evolution (Pokemon Red / Pokemon Blue)'' *''Poke Floats'' *''Pokemon Stadium 2'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Ruby / Pokemon Sapphire)'' *''Victory Road (Pokemon Ruby / Pokemon Sapphire)'' *''Battle! Champion Steven'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Diamond / Pokemon Pearl) (Brawl Remix)'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Diamond / Pokemon Pearl) (Smash 4 Remix)'' *''Battle! Champion / Champion Cynthia'' *''Battle! Team Galactic'' *''Route 209 (Pokémon Diamond / Pokémon Pearl)'' *''Battle! (Dialga/Palkia) / Spear Pillar'' *''Route 10'' *''N's Castle Medley'' *''Battle! (Reshiram / Zekrom)'' *''Route 23'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y)'' *''Battle! Team Flare'' *''Battle! (Trainer Battle) (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y)'' *''Lumiose City'' *''Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Sun / Pokemon Moon)'' *''Battle! Team Skull'' *''Battle! (Trainer Battle) (Pokemon Sun / Pokemon Moon)'' *''Battle! Gladion'' *''Battle! Ultra Necrozma'' *''Magikarp Festival'' *''Dark Colosseum'' *''Walking (Map Theme)'' *''Kid's Club'' *''Rival Battle Medley'' *''Gateway Colosseum'' *''Main Street Colosseum'' *''Neon Colosseum'' *''Final Battle! Rival'' F-Zero *''Mute City (Melee)'' *''Mute City (Brawl)'' *''Mute City (Smash 4)'' *''Mute City'' *''Mute City (F-Zero GX)'' *''Cover of Mute City's Theme'' *''Big Blue'' *''Red Canyon'' *''White Land'' *''Fire Field'' *''Car Select'' *''Dream Chaser'' *''Rainbow Road (F-Zero X)'' *''Devil's Call in Your Heart'' *''Climb Up! And Get to the Last Chance!'' *''Brain Cleaner'' *''Shotgun Kiss'' *''Planet Colors'' *''Lightning'' *''Mist Flow'' *''F-ZERO Medley'' Earthbound *''Pollayanna (I Believe in You)'' *''Onett'' *''Magicent / Eight Melodies (Mother)'' *''Snowman'' *''Onett / Winters Theme'' *''16 Melodies'' *''Fourside'' *''Fourside Ver. 2'' *''Smiles and Tears'' *''Pokey Means Business!'' *''Porky's Theme'' *''Unfounded Revenge / Smashing Song of Praise'' *''Mother 3 Love Theme'' *''Battle Against the Masked Man'' Ice Climber *''Ice Climber'' *''Icicle Mountain'' Fire Emblem *''Fire Emblem'' *''Fire Emblem Ver. 2'' *''Shadow Dragon Medley'' *''Coliseum Series Medley'' *''Fight 1 (Fire Emblem Gaiden)'' *''With Mila's Divine Protection (Celcia Map 1)'' *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley'' *''Meeting Theme Series Medley'' *''Winning Road - Roy's Hope'' *''Attack (Fire Emblem)'' *''Preparing to Advance'' *''Crimean Army Sortie'' *''Against the Dark Knight'' *''Power-Hungry Fool'' *''Victory Is Near'' *''Ike's Theme'' *''To Challange Ashnard'' *''Time of Action'' *''The Devoted'' *''Battling Lucina'' *''Duty (Ablaze)'' *''Conquest (Ablaze)'' *''Id (Purpose)'' *''Mastermind'' *''Lost in Thoughts All Alone'' *''Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Remix)'' *''Garon Theme'' *''Gear Up For...'' *''Worthy Adversary'' *''A Steadfast Hero'' *''Ahead on the Path'' *''Journey Through Time'' Game & Watch *''Flat Zone'' *''Flat Zone 2'' Kid Icarus *''Title (Kid Icarus)'' *''Underworld'' *''Overworld'' *''Kid Icarus Retro Medley'' *''Boss (Kid Icarus)'' *''Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)'' *''Viridi, Goddess of Nature'' *''Magnus's Theme'' *''Dark Pit'' *''Dark Pit's Theme'' *''In the Space-Pirate Ship'' *''Mysterious Invaders'' *''Hades's Infernal Theme'' *''Wrath of the Reset Bomb'' *''Thunder Cloud Temple'' *''Destroyed Skyworld'' *''Lightning Chariot Base'' Wario *''WarioWare, Inc.'' *''WarioWare, Inc. Medley'' *''Drifting Away'' *''Haru-Natsu-Aki-Fuyu'' *''Ashley's Song (JP)'' *''Ashley's Song'' *''Ashley's Song (JP) Ver. 2'' *''Mona Pizza’s Song'' *''Mona Pizza’s Song (JP)'' *''Mike’s Song'' *''Mike’s Song (JP)'' *''Body Rock'' *''Body Rock (JP)'' *''Tomorrow Hill'' *''Tomorrow Hill (JP)'' *''18 X 13'' *''18 X 13 (JP)'' *''Dancin' Pirates'' *''Wario de Mambo'' *''Out of the Woods (Day)'' *''Credits (Wario Land 3)'' *''Palm Tree Paradise'' *''Credits (Wario Land 4)'' *''Greenhorn Ruins'' *''Greenhorn Forest'' *''Beanstalk Way'' *''Dinomighty's Showdown'' *''Credits (Wario World)'' *''Count Cannoli'' *''Ruins (Wario Land: Shake It!)'' Pikmin *''Main Theme (Pikmin)'' *''Forest of Hope'' *''Stage Clear / Title (Pikmin)'' *''Environmental Noises'' *''Ai no Uta'' *''Ai no Uta (French Ver.)'' *''Tane no Uta'' *''Namida Ga Afureta'' *''The Final Trail'' *''World Map (Pikmin 2)'' *''Stage Select (Pikmin 2)'' *''Boss Battle (Pikmin 2)'' *''Piklopedia'' *''Garden of Hope'' *''Mission Mode (Pikmin 3)'' Animal Crossing *''Title (Animal Crossing)'' *''Go K.K. Rider!'' *''2:00 a.m.'' *''Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store'' *''The Roost (Animal Crossing: Wild World)'' *''Plaza / Title (Animal Crossing: City Folk / Animal Crossing: Wild World)'' *''Outdoors at 7 p.m. (Sunny) / Main Street'' *''Kapp'n's Song'' *''Tortimer Island Medley'' *''Tour (Animal Crossing: New Leaf)'' *''Bubblegum K.K.'' *''K.K. Slider's Performence'' *''Building the Town'' Wii Fit *''Super Hoop'' *''Rhythm Boxing'' *''Wii Fit Plus Medley'' *''Yoga'' *''Skateboard Arena (Free Mode)'' *''Mischeivous Mole-way'' *''Core Lunge'' *''Rhythm Parade'' *''Rhythm Kung Fu'' Punch-Out!! *''Jogging/Countdown'' *''Minor Circuit (Remix)'' *''Minor Circuit (Original)'' *''Major Circuit'' *''Title (Punch-Out!!)'' *''World Circuit Theme'' *''Special Circuit'' *''Super Punch-Out!! Medley'' *''Head to Head'' Xenoblade *''Xenoblade Chronicles Medley'' *''Engage the Enemy'' *''Gaur Plain'' *''Gaur Plain (Night)'' *''Time to Fight!'' *''An Obstacle in Our Path'' *''Mechanical Rhythm'' *''You Will Know Our Names'' *''To the Last Battle'' *''Your Voice'' *''Uncontrollable'' *''Don't Worry'' *''Black Tar'' *''The Key We've Lost'' *''Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Medley'' *''Battle!!'' *''Still, Move Foward!!'' *''Those Who Stand Against Our Path'' Duck Hunt *''Duck Hunt Medley'' *''Duck Hunt Retro Medley'' Splatoon * Splatattack! * Shellfie * Ink or Sink * Kraken Up * Metalopod * Seaskape * Now or Never! * Ink Me Up * Now or Never! (Splatfest Ver.) * Cephaloparade * Tentactular Circus * Octoweaponry * I am Octavio * Calamari Inkantation * Maritime Memory * Inkoming! * Bomb Rush Blush * Spicy Calamari Inkantation * Fresh Start * Nasty Majesty * Fly Octo Fly ~ Ebb & Flow * Into the Light Chibi-Robo! * A Little Hero * Midday Majesty * Early Afternoon Madam * Park Patrol Ending Theme * Go, Space Hunter, Go! * Mega Mech Menace * Go! Space Hunter Gicchoman * The Final Confrontation (Plug Into Adventure) * Rockin' Roller ARMS * Main Theme (ARMS) * Spring Stadium * Ribbon Ring * Cinema Deux * Sparring Ring * Replay Mode * Snake Park Golden Sun * Isaac's Battle Theme * Venus Lighthouse * Felix's Battle Theme * Saturos Battle Theme * Jenna's Battle Theme * Ascend to Destiny * Battle Scene / Final Boss (Golden Sun) * Weyard * Main Theme (Golden Sun) Custom Robo *''Aurora'' *''Frozen Game'' *''Lost World'' *''Samsara'' *''Heaven'' The Legendary Starfy *''Opening (The Legendary Starfy)'' *''Gluglug Lagoon'' *''Hotcha Springs'' *''Chillydip Cove'' Drill Dozer * 3rd Gear * Training Course (Drill Dozer) * Skullkers Hideout & Factory * Policewoman Detective * Art Museum * Skullkers Drill Missile * Drill Dozer Finale Pilotwings *''Light Plane'' *''Light Plane (Vocal Mix)'' *''Light Plane (Original)'' *''Turbo Jet'' *''Pedal Glider'' Advance Wars * Orange Star * Andy's Theme * Sami's Theme * Tag Power Theme * Nell's Theme * Power Up (Day of Ruin) * Lost Memories Mischief Makers * Esperance 1 * Hurry! (Mischief Makers) * Gimmick * Revenge * Position * Yujya!! * Out!! * Fight! * Trouble Maker * Determination Rhythm Heaven * Built-to-Scale * Built-to-Scale 2 * Packing Pests * Karate Man * Rhythm Heaven * Blue Birds * Monkey Watch * Final Remix Wonderful 101 * Battle in the Blossom City Burbs * ST01 Roll Out, Wonderful 101! * The Won-Stoppable Wonderful 101 * School-Bus Pandemonium * Team, Unite Up! 1 * Unlimited Form (Long Version) * Guyzoch Space Pirates * Stratospheric Airport Strato Port * ST08 Blossom City * Jergingha - Planet Destruction Form Professor Layton * Main Theme (Professor Layton) * Puzzle Battle * About Town * The Village Awakens * Don Paolo's Theme * Huge Weapon * Theme of the Last Battle * Final Battle - Time of Conclusion Codename S.T.E.A.M. *''Main Theme (Codename S.T.E.A.M.)'' *''Dawn of Liberty'' *''Agents of S.T.E.A.M.'' *''World in Danger'' *''Lady Liberty'' *''The Eye of the Enemy'' *''The Enemy's Willful Eye'' Pushmo *''Challenge (Pushmo)'' *''Mallo's March'' *''Lesson (Pushmo)'' *''Lazy Afternoon'' HarmoKnight *''Marching Hills'' *''A Bumpy Start'' *''Adventure Awaits!'' *''Growliks on the Prowl!'' *''Spring in Your Step!'' Ever Oasis *''Main Theme (Ever Oasis)'' *''Oasis'' *''Altar Room'' *''Temple of Trials'' *''Chaos Town'' Dillon's Rolling Western * The Rolling Western Theme * Spin and Smash! * Overworld (Ultimogrock) * Protect the Iron Horse! * Grock Grief! * The Courage of Russ * Staff Roll (Dillon's Rolling Western) * Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger Yokai Watch *''Ultimate Robonyan'' *''Moximous Mask'' *''Usapyon’s Invader Mode engaged!!'' *''Country Bumpkin of the Southern Star'' *''Lord Enma rises!'' *''Vs. Classic Yo-kai'' *''Yo-kai Watch (Swampy Marsh)'' *''Go Blasters!'' Other *''Wrecking Crew Medley'' *''Wrecking Crew Retro Medley'' *''Opening Theme / Select (Wii Sports)'' *''Wii Sports Medley'' *''Wii Sports Resort'' *''Wii Sports Resort Ver. 2'' *''Title Theme (Wii Sports Resort)'' *''Famicom Medley'' *''Clu Clu Land'' *''Balloon Fight Medley'' *''Balloon Trip'' *''Stack-Up / Gyromite'' *''Mach Rider'' *''The Mysterious Murasume Castle Medley'' *''Shin Onigashima Medley'' *''Hogan's Alley / Wild Gunman'' *''Title (3D Hot Rally)'' *''Tetris: Type A'' *''Tetris: Type B'' *''Tetris: Type C'' *''Tunnel Scene (X)'' *''Tunnel Theme (X-Scape)'' *''Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon)'' *''Tin Star Medley'' *''Golden Forest'' *''PictoChat'' *''Bath Time Theme'' *''Bath Time Theme (Vocal Mix)'' *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' *''Menu (Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!)'' *''Title (Big Brain Academy)'' *''The valedictory elegy'' *''Marionation Gear'' *''Mii Plaza'' *''Wii Shop Channel'' *''Excite Truck'' *''Attack (Soma Bringer)'' *''Glory of Heracles'' *''PERFORMENCE'' *''Tomomorrow's Passion'' *''Swan Lesson'' *''Dragon Battle'' *''Freakyforms: Your Creations, Alive! Medley'' *''Challenge (Picross 3D: Round 2)'' *''Boss 1 (Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword)'' *''Dark Lord'' *''Save the World, Heroes!'' *''Miitopia Medley'' *''Culdcept'' *''Style Savvy: Trendsetters'' *''Pop Fashion Show'' *''Nintendo Land Medley'' *''Tomodachi Life'' *''Final Results (Wii Party U)'' *''Title Theme (NES Remix 2)'' *''Main Menu (Wii Music)'' *''Tanks - Brown Tank'' *''Noisy Notebook'' *''Main Theme (Space Harrier)'' *''Alex Kidd Medley'' *''ChuChu Rocket! Medley'' *''SEGA Retro Medley'' *''We Are Burning Rangers'' *''Namco Arcade '80s Retro Medley 1'' *''Namco Arcade '80s Retro Medley 2'' *''Libble Rabble Retro Medley'' *''Sky Kid Retro Medley'' *''Metro-Cross Retro Medley'' *''Yokai Dochuki Retro Medley'' *''Bravoman Retro Medley'' *''Toy Pop Retro Medley'' *''Galaga Medley'' *''Across the Border'' *''Across the Border (JP)'' *''Brave New World'' Sonic the Hedgehog *''Green Hill Zone'' *''Emerald Hill Zone'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''You Can Do Anything'' *''Palmtree Panic (Present)'' *''Angel Island Zone'' *''Super Sonic Racing'' *''Open Your Heart'' *''Be Cool, Be Wild and Be Groovy'' *''Live and Learn'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Casino Park Zone'' *''Bingo Highway'' *''Right There, Right On'' *''His World (Instrumental)'' *''Seven Rings in Hand'' *''Rooftop Run'' *''Reach for the Stars'' *''Wonder World'' *''Windy Hill - Zone 1'' *''The Deadly Six Theme'' *''The Deadly Six Theme (2nd Version)'' *''Fist Bump'' *''Theme of Infinite'' *''Un-gravitify'' Bayonetta *''Let's Hit the Climax!'' *''Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny'' *''Tomorrow is Mine (Bayonetta 2 Theme) (Instrumental)'' *''One of a Kind'' *''Riders of the Light'' *''Red and Black'' *''After Burner (∞ Climax Mix)'' *''Friendship'' *''Let's Dance, Boys!'' *''The Legend of Aesir'' *''Time for the Climax!'' Puyo Puyo * It's Been a Long Time Since We Passed Through Space Time! (Arle's Theme) * The Gorgeous Man Who Defile The God (Schezo's Theme) * Sticker of Puyo Puyo * Battle Theme (Puyo Puyo Quest) * Character Select (Puyo Puyo Chronicle) * Taisen 1 * Taisen 2 * Area A (Puyo Puyo Tsuu) Super Monkey Ball * Monkey Island (Banana Blitz) * Monkey Island (Super Monkey Ball 3D) * Monkey Boat Expert Course * Jungle (Super Monkey Ball) * Monkey Target 2 * Ultra Heaven * Advance Track Remix * Storm (Super Monkey Ball) * Monkey Island (Remix) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Chant this Charm (Instrumental) * The Beginning of Adventure * Tumbling Xylophone * Take Upper Fruit! * Let's Go Easy * Bossa Nova of Briny Air * A Jack-in-the-Box! * Bang! Bang! Big Hornes Explosions! * Billy's Courage * G.I.A.N.T.E.G.G! Samba de Amigo * Samba de Janerio * Vamos a Carnaval * Mambo de Verano * Samba de Amigo Medley NiGHTS * Message From Nightopia * Paternal Horn * Splash Garden * NiGHTS and Reala -Theme of a Tragedic Revenge-'' * ''Eloguent Echo -Fluffy Catch-'' * ''Sweeping Seashore * Growing Wings Space Channel 5 * The Reporter from Space Channel 5 * Coco Tapioka the Huge Dancer * Asteroid Belt Go! Go! Astrobelt Jr. * Spaceship: Strut * Guitar Showdown * Space Channel 5 Medley Jet Set Radio * Funky Radio * Let Mom Sleep * Concept of Love * Fly Like a Butterfly * Sneakman * Electric Toothbrush * Super Brothers * Grace & Glory Virtua Fighter *''Akira Yuki (Statues)'' *''Jacky Byrant (City)'' *''Sarah Byrant (Aurora)'' *''Ruins (Eileen)'' *''Stone Forest (Pai Chan)'' Fantasy Zone *''Opa-Opa!'' *''Keep on the Best'' *''Saari'' *''Prome'' *''Hot Snow'' *''Don't Stop'' *''Dreaming About'' *''Boss (Fantasy Zone)'' *''Picnic'' Skies of Arcadia *''Opening (Skies of Arcadia)'' *''Vyse's Theme'' *''Military Facility Dungeon'' MadWorld *''Get it Up!'' *''Come with It'' *''Survival'' *''Body That'' *''MadWorld'' *''Ain't That Funny'' *''Let's Go!'' *''Death and Honor'' *''Crazy'' *''Deathwatch'' *''Crimson Rain'' Gunstar Heroes *''Opening (Gunstar Heroes)'' *''Legend of the Gunstars'' *''Rolling Chaser'' *''Military on the Max-Power'' *''Seven Force'' Dynamite Headdy *''Escape Hero'' *''Hattari is Here'' *''Nutcracker'' After Burner *''After Burner'' *''Vertical Hot Air'' *''Final Take-Off'' Pac-Man *''PAC-MAN'' *''PAC-MAN (Club Mix)'' *''PAC-MAN'S PARK / BLOCK TOWN'' *''PAC-MAN'S PARK / BLOCK TOWN (Original Mix)'' *''Ms. PAC-MAN Medley'' *''Super PAC-MAN Medley'' *''Pac 'n Pal Medley'' *''Buccanear Beach'' *''Clowning Around'' *''Pac Village'' *''Main Menu / Retro Maze (Pac-Man World Rally)'' *''Pac Castle'' *''Sweet Land'' Klonoa * The Windmill Song * Sign of a Hero * Stepping Wind * Tower of Balue * Tutorial (Beach Volleyball) * Vision of Ghazzaland * Quiet Hometown Tekken *''Character Select (Tekken)'' *''Jin's Theme'' *''Who's Afraid Of'' *''Tonight is the Night'' Tales of *''Tales of Symphonia'' *''Old Familiar Scent of Iselia'' *''Lloyd'' *''Starry Heavens'' *''Progress'' *''If It's For You ~Song 4 u~'' *''Song 4 u'' *''Song 4 u (Orchestra version)'' Tamagotchi *''Main Theme (Tamagotchi Corner Shop 2)'' *''Mametchi's Theme'' Valkryie *''Main Theme (Legend of Valkyrie)'' Katamari *''Katamari Nah-Nah'' *''Katamari on the Rocks'' *''The Moon and the Prince'' Taiko no Tatsujin *''Taiko no Tatsujin Medley'' Mega Man *''Cut Man Stage'' *''Mega Man Retro Medley'' *''Mega Man 2 Medley'' *''Air Man Stage'' *''Quick Man Stage'' *''Mega Man 2 Retro Medley'' *''Spark Man Stage'' *''Shadow Man Stage'' *''Mega Man 3 Retro Medley'' *''Mega Man 4-6 Retro Medley'' *''Mega Man 4 Medley'' *''Opening Stage (Mega Man X)'' *''Zero'' *''Flutter vs. the Gesellchaft'' Street Fighter *''Ryu Stage'' *''Ken Stage'' *''Chun-Li Stage'' *''Ryu Stage Type A'' *''Ryu Stage Type B'' *''Ken Stage Type A'' *''Ken Stage Type B'' *''Chun-Li Stage Type A'' *''Chun-Li Stage Type B'' *''Vega Stage'' *''Volcanic Rim Stage'' Darkstalkers * Morrigan's Stage * Deserted Chateau * Stage of Morrigan Aensland (Capcom vs SNK) * Aensland Castle * Moonlight Dark Castle * War Agony * Fetus of God * Trouble Man * Cave Stage * Felicia's Theme Ace Attorney * Ace Attorney Court Suite * Cornered * Psyche Lock * Wanting to Find the Truth * Love Love Guilty * The Steel Samurai * Miles Edgeworth - Objection! 2011 Ghosts n' Goblins * Main Theme (Ghosts n' Goblins) * Sea of Despair * Hades Battle Theme 1 * Lucifer's Castle * Theme of Firebrand * Graveyard Area 1 * Metal Blade Nightmare Viewtiful Joe * Joe the Hero * Memoirs of an Invincible Monster * Underworld Emperor * Frozen Isolation * True Heroes * The Omnipotent * Blue the True Hero Okami * Rising Sun * Orochi Battle * Battle of Ninetails * Kushi's Ride * Waka's Promenade * Digging Deeper * Cursed Zone Dead Rising * Mall 3 * Frank West * Kick the Pedal * Adam (Crazy Clown) * Mascot -Slappy-'' * ''Own Little World * Evan MacIntyre (Psycho Clown) * Firewater * Wrath Battle * Gluttony Battle * Oh Willamette Devil May Cry * Vergil Battle 1 * Vergil Battle 3 * Devils Never Cry * Ultra Violet * Wings of the Guardian * Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle * Seeds of Love * Barque and Beat * Lock and Load * Mundus Battle Theme Metal Gear *''MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ Smash Bros. Brawl Version'' *''Encounter'' *''Theme of Tara'' *''Battle in the Base'' *''Yell "Dead Cell"'' *''Cavern'' *''Snake Eater (Instrumental)'' *''Theme of Solid Snake'' *''Calling to the Night'' *''VR Training'' Bomberman * Bomberman Theme (Jetters) * Bombs Away Mode * VS. Boss * Redial * Final Battle VS. * Flag Bomb * Black City * Battle (Bomberman 64) * Boss Battle (Generations) * Planet Technopolis * Great Gattaida - Ultimate Buggler * Hero * Hero (Remix) * Hero (JP) * Hero (Remix - JP) Castlevania * Vampire Killer * Vampire Killer (New Remix) * Starker / Wicked Child * Out of Time * Nothing to Lose * Black Night * Bloody Tears / Monster Dance * Dwelling of Doom * Cross Your Heart * Can't Wait Until Night * Beginning * Mad Forest * Aquarius * Simon Belmont Theme * Simon Belmont Theme (The Arcade) * (Jack's Theme Divine Bloodlines * Slash * Dance of Illusions * Iron-Blue Intention * Dracula's Castle * Dance of Gold * Lost Painting * The Tragic Prince * Awake * Ruined Castle Gallery * Lament of Innocence * Jet Black Incursion * Crash in the Dark Night * Ripped Silence * Hail from the Past * Jail of Jewel * Twilight Stigmata * Jet Black Wings * Go! Getsu Fuma * Darkness of Fear * An Empty Tome Contra * Classic Medley (Contra) * Jungle Battle / Inner Base Boss Theme * Thunder Landing * Hotter Than Hell * Ending Theme (Contra / Super C) * Area 2 (Operation C) * It's Time For Revenge / Bloody Storm * Yoru no Nikusyokujyu * GTR Attack / Last Springsteen * Hell Drive * Opening Theme (Neo Contra) * Stage 1: Jungle * Stage 1 Origins Extra Theme Goemon * Edo Castle * Koryuta's Theme * Oedo Town * Impact Boss * Oedo Tourist Center * Mechanical Ninja Sasuke's Theme * I am Impact * Boss Theme (Legend of the Mystical Ninja) * Oedo Rocket Knight Adventures * Kingdom of Zebulos * The Deep Caverns * The Golden Desert * Boss Battle (Rocket Knight Adventures) * Axel Gear * Battle of Gedol * The Pig Fleet * Big Barone Final Fantasy * Let the Battles Begin! * Fight On! * Opening - Bombing Mission * Electric de Chocobo * One Winged Angel * Chaos Temple * Battle Scene (FF1) * Inside a Boss Battle (FF1) * Boss Battle A (FF1) * Boss Battle B (FF1) * Last Battle (FF1) * Fighting * Still More Fighting (FFVII) * The Man with the Machine Gun * Force Your Way * Seymour Battle * Liberi Fatali * Diamonds In My Heart * Kokoro no Takarabako Dragon Quest Bubble Bobble * Main Theme (Bubble Bobble) * Let's Go to Pao Pao Island! * Qi-Qi * Main Theme (Rainbow Islands) * Area 2 (Bubble Bobble Neo / Plus) * True Ending (Parasol Stars) * Step Skip Go Go! Tomb Raider Gex * Title Screen / Credits (Gex) * Cemetery * New Toonland * Planet X * Rez Boss Battle * The Media Dimension * Circuit Central * In Drag Net * The Rocket Channel * Rezopolis * Boss Theme (Deep Cover Gecko) * Mission Control * Anime Channel * Superhero Show * Rez Raker Kingdom Hearts * Destati * Night of Fate * Go for It! * Dark Impetus * Another Side * Darkness of the Unknown * Simple and Clean * Don’t Think Twice The King of Fighters * Esaka / Esaka Forever * Esaka (King of Fighters '94) * Tears * Goodbye Esaka * New Order * Esaka Continues * Fairy (King of Fighters '96) * KD-0079 * Psycho Soldier * Still Green * The Way to Rebirth * Ne! Metal Slug * Assault Theme * Inner Station * Final Attack * Judgement * Back to the China * Credits (Metal Slug 3) * Furiously * Fierce Battle * Final Attack - Arranged * Main Theme (Metal Slug 6) * The Beginning is the End * WWIII Mortal Kombat * The Pit * Scorpion Battle 2 * The Living Forest * The Courtyard * Goro's Lair * The Wastelands * Techno Syndrome / Main Theme (Mortal Kombat) Doom * At Doom's Gate * Bye Bye American Pie * Countdown to Death * Donna to the Rescue * Deep into the Code * Sign of Evil * Icon of Sin * Running from Evil * Tweaker (Doom 3) * Rip and Tear * Flesh and Metal * Rust, Dust & Guts * Mastermind * The Stench * Death and Exhale * Lazarus Waves * Harbinger * Impure Spectrum * Ties That Bind * Argent Energy * Incantation * Cyberdemon * Skullhacker * BFG Division * Opening to Hell BlazBlue * Rebellion * Rebellion II * Lust Sin * Lust Sin II * Bullet Dance * Bullet Dance II * Under Heaven Destruction * Under Heaven Destruction II * Blood Pain * Blood Pain II * Black Onslaught * Blue Beating * Ao iconoclast * Hekira no Sora e Izanaedo * Shinsou * Blue Desire * Love So Blue ~Blue Heartbeats~ Guilty Gear * Give me a break * Keep Yourself Alive * Prologue (Shout & Burning) * Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) * Six Black Heavens Guns * Big Blast Sonic * Keep Yourself Alive 3 * Misadventure * The Man * The Re-coming * Curtain Call * Lily * Freesia * Ride the Fire! * HEAVY DAY * Birthday Train * Wanna Be Crazy * Safe Intoxication Cave Story * Mischievous Robot * Eyes of Flame * Mimiga Town * Moonsong (Outer Wall) * On to Grasstown * Plantation / Main Theme (Cave Story) Crash Bandicoot * N. Sanity Beach * Hog Wild * Hang Eight * Warp Room * Main Menu (Nitro Kart) * N. Sanity Island (Crash Twinsanity) * Tawna Bandicoot * The Time Twister * Cortex's Peril * Thumpin' Wumpa Islands Battle Accelerated Spyro * Artisan's Home * Valley of Avalar * Main Theme (Spyro the Dragon) * Gateway to Glimmer Forest * Dragon City (Fighting) * Dragonfly Dojo * Main Area V Skylanders Earthworm Jim * New Junk City * Andy Asteroids? * For Pete's Sake * What the Heck! * Use Your Head * Options / Credits (Special Edition) * Psycrow * Level 5 * Anything But Tangerines Bubsy * War of the Woolies * Woolering Heights * Hill Stream Blues * Asteroid 1 * Boss 1 (The Woolies Strike Back) * Mountain 2 Ninja Gaiden * Ryu's Determination * East Meets West * Blade of Ryu * Deadly Conflict * The Night of Lukifell * A Battle with Doku * Fighting Soul Banjo-Kazooie * Intro Theme (Banjo-Kazooie) * Spiral Mountain * Jinjo Challenge * Grunty's Final Challenge * Bonus Round (Nuts & Bolts) * Isle O' Hags * Breegull Beach * Mumbo's Mountain * Click Clock Woods * Cloud Cuckooland * Witchyworld Persona Lemmings * Lemmings Medley * Rondo Alla Turca / Dance of the Reed Flute * Lemmings 2 Medley * Menu (Lemmings 2: The Tribes) * Classic Tribe (Amiga Ver.) * Space Tribe (Amiga Ver.) * Sports Tribe (Amiga Ver.) * Ark (Ending) * Classic 1 * Intro (Lemmings Paintball) * Nice 1 * Song X * Title Theme (The Adventures of Lomax) * Ending (The Adventures of Lomax) * Camerlot 1 * Evil Ed Battle Rayman * Title Theme (Rayman 1) * Cave of Skops * Magician's Theme/Bonus Level * Woods of Light * Cave of Dreams * Boss Battle (Rayman 2) * Final Battle (Rayman 2) * Credits (Rayman 2) * The Precipice * First Steps * Rayman's Theme (M / Arena) * Henchmen 800's Theme (M / Arena) * Pac-Arena * Funky Board * Moody Clouds * Band Land * Hoodoo Sorcerer * Reflux Boss Fight * Madder * Menu Theme (Raving Rabbids) * Misirlou * Dark Iron Bunnies * Tricky Treasure * Lums of the Water * The Darktoon Chse * Chasing a Dream * Teensies in Trouble * Medieval Dragon * Castle Rock * Mariachi Madness * When the Wind Blows * Moving Ground * Mr. Dark's Theme * Grannies World Tour No More Heroes Worms * Worms Theme * Wormsong * Wormsong (Worms 3D) * Theme Song (Worms Blast) * Worms Armageddon Theme Song * Sudden Death 1 * Sudden Death 2 * Main Theme (Worms World Party) * Shake Your Coconuts * Shake Your Coconuts (Instrumental Ver.) * Title Theme (Worms Forts: Under Siege) * Main Menu Theme (Worms 4: Mayhem) * Sudden Death (Worms 4: Mayhem) * Fort Mode (Worms W.M.D) * Worms (Operator Trance Mix) * Worms (Planet Trax Remix) Spectrobes Shantae * We Love Burning Town * Boss Battle (Pirate's Curse) * Bandit Town (Redux) * She's Got Moves * Run Run Rottytops! * Day Travel * Dance Through the Danger Shovel Knight * Strike the Earth! * The Fateful Return * In the Halls of the Usurper * Fighting with All of Our Might * Flowers of Antimony * La Danse Macabre * Main Theme (Shovel Knight) * The Defender * High Above the Land * No Weapons Here Freedom Planet * Sky Battalion * Main Theme (Freedom Planet) * Dragon Valley 1 * Relic Maze 1 * Thermal Base 1 * Battle Glacier 1 * Hub World 3 (Airship) * Sigwada * Neo Chase * Up the Creek * Schmup Stage * Prince Dail Boss Battle * Bossoft * Street Knuckle * MEANIE Boss! * Major Boss Battle (Freedom Planet) Azure Striker Gunvolt * 1st Sumeragi - Released Thunder * Streak - Eridu * Data Facility * Gunvolt Opening Stage * Copen Opening Stage * 1st Sumeragi * Indigo Destiny (Duet Ver.) Blaster Master * Area 1 (Blaster Master) * Title Theme (Blaster Master Zero) * Jason's Resolution * Shattered Bonds * Well Done! (Blaster Master 2) * Prologue (Enemy Below) * Ground (Blasting Again) * Boss Theme 2 (Overdrive) Yooka-Laylee * Main Theme (Yooka-Laylee) * Tribalstack Tropics * Hivory Towers * Moodymaze Marsh Minecart Theme * Tropic Trials * Capital Chashino Minecart Theme * Shipwreck Creek Undertale * Ruins (Undertale) * Enemy Approaching * Heartache * Bonescuffle * Spear of Justice * Battle Against a True Hero * Spider Dance * Death by Glamour * Asgore * Hopes And Dreams * Megalovania * Mad Mew Mew Minecraft * Main Theme (Minecraft) * Dry Hands / Wet Hands / Mice On Venus Mix * Chirp * Cat * Blocks * Strad * Sweden * Mall * Wait (Where Are We Now) * Mellohi * Ward * Stal * Thirteen * 11 Cuphead * Introduction (Cuphead) * Die House * Botanic Panic * Floral Fury * Clip Joint Calamity * Aviary Action * Murine Corps * The King's Court * One Hell of a Time A Hat in Time * Main Theme (A Hat in Time) * Welcome to Mafia Town * Welcome to Mafia Town (Qumu Remix) * Barrel Battle * Mafia Boss' Big Showdown * Mafia Boss' Big Showdown (AdulescensFMusic Remix) * Picture Perfect * Picture Perfect (Carlos Eiene Remix) * Murder on the Owl Express * Train Rush * Trainwreck of Electro Swing * The Big Parade * The Battle of Award 42 * Subcon Village * Subcon Village (Echorobot Remix) * Toilet of Doom * Your Contract Has Expired * Your Contract Has Expired (Caero Remix) * Alpine Skyline * Clocktowers Beneath The Sea * Clocktowers Beneath The Sea (AdulescensFMusic Remix) * You Are All Bad Guys * The Arctic Cruise * Ship Shape * Death Wish * Moustache Girl EX * DJ Grooves & Conductor EX * Collapsing Time Rift Bit.Trip Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Category:Music